Shouga
Character Outline Appearance An easygoing guy in his mid-20 with short mahogany hair and azure blue eyes. Everyone seems to be annoyed (some get headache too) by the way he acts and often complain that he's too noisy. Personality Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''MBTI: ENFJ-T He is a hyperactive guy and talk much. Sometimes can't shut his mouth and crossing the line when he shouldn't and blabbering too much towards other spies. Flirty around the ladies and looks like someone who can blurted out his feelings easily, but is actually the opposite. Because of his hyperactive trait he often considered as a childish person. His motto is 'YOLO' and will do anything to keep himself from boredom. He act like a spoiled little brat and keep on making other spies angry because he still can't fully trust them and trying to makes a proper distance from them. Background Story He was born on March 29th around 1914 – 1920. He's a Japanese - Dutch descendant. His mother is a Geisha and his father is a foreigner also regular costumer at geisha's house where she works. His father vanished some time after his mother got pregnant. Rumor said that he went back to his country. When he was kid, he has always been a target of bullying, together with his childhood friend, Seiza. He was really close with Seiza and even considered him as his sibling. At age 8 - 9, he was kidnapped together with Seiza and forced to satisfy the men who kidnapped them but then Seiza managed to escape while he didn't. His failed attempt on escaping made the kidnapper mad and treat him even worse than the one he got before. This made him traumatized and also triggered the mysophobia later. Not long after the wound on his right leg healed, the kidnapper sold him to a mafia group at France. At the beginning he was working as an errand boy and often get harassed by the other group members too, but because he's a fast learner in so many things including fighting and can easily adapt to new environment he got promoted and then given a proper education by his Father (Boss) and become his number one favorite son. D-Kikan tba Stat Combat Martial Art : * Savate * Karate * Knife fight Ability * Geospatial analysis * Distracting his target with magic tricks * Fast learner and easily adapt to new environment * Fluently-spoken languages: Japanese, English, French, German * Understands Latin and Spanish a bit * Seducing either women or man to obtain information * Broad knowledge about nature and animals (he can handles only cats and dogs tho) * Has a few knowledge about drugs * Changing his personality in a blink of an eye Relationship Akira: 'tba '''Senshuu: '[tba] 'Mikami: '[tba] '''Shou: [tba] Kouji: [tba] 'Takuya: '[tba] 'Ichiki: '[tba] 'Katsuhiko: '[tba] 'Yoichi: '[tba] 'Ranka: '[tba] 'Hiroki: '[tba] 'Tamachi: '[tba] 'Jianyu: '[tba] 'Ran: '[tba] 'Tatsuya: '[tba] Trivia * Mysophobic, he hate germs to the extend he will sprays everyone he considered as dirty with antiseptic * He doesn't like people to stand or touch him from behind * He usually wears white cotton gloves, except when he baths or sleeps * He likes sweets, but his favorite is candy with raspberry flavor * He doesn't smoke, but can drink like a bull. His tolerance of alcohol surprisingly high * His real name and his alias have the same kanji for fire (火) with different way of pronunciation * He secretly admires Tazaki and his pigeons squad * Surprisingly clumsy when he's off duty. He sometimes tripped when running through the agency's corridor * Meme king 2nd generation and self-proclaimed Kaminaga's rival Category:D-Agency Category:Character Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird